mygympartneramonkeyfandomcom-20200214-history
Jackie
Jacqueline "Jackie" is a really ugly human girl who bare an exact close resemblance to Jake Spidermonkey in drag. She is a new transferred student at Chester Arthur Middle School. She is voiced by Tom Kenny. Biography Jackie transferred to Chester Arthur Middle School and she soon became the captain of the cheerleading team. Adam has reason to believe she was really Jake in disguise, getting revenge on The Jungle Squad for now letting him off their team. Nobody else seemed to see through this thinly-veiled disguise. Adam was fed up with how rudely Jackie was acting, especially since everyone thought she was a real girl, and started pulling on her hair, in an attempt to remove what he thought was a "wig". He was the center of attention, when the real Jake Spidermonkey showed up on the scene, proving Adam wrong at the worst time possible. Adam quickly and kindly apologized to Jackie, but all was not forgiven as she angrily threw him across the gym, through the glass ceiling of the 3 Hole Punch Center, and, according to Lupe, had him exiting the earth's atmosphere. In "A Whole Zoo World", terror broke out at the Zoo Aquarium, when a monkey had apparently broken free from his exhibit and ran rampant around in public. Adam assumed it was Jake at first, but was suprised to come closer and see it was Jackie. Jackie was screaming and attacking a promotional "molding machine", because it wasn't working the way she wanted it to. Adam announced to everybody there was no reason to panic and explained that what everyone thought was a monkey was just a "really, really ugly teenage midget girl with anger issues." This calmed everyone's nerves, but got Jackie ticked off enough to smash him with the molding machine. Jackie left as the molding machine, remodeled Adam's face to make him look like Rodney from Squirrel Boy. Appearance Jackie is basically a human version of Jake Spidermonkey. She is a short, Caucasian, female pre-teen, with jagged yellow teeth, a 5:00 shadow, and unshaven arm and leg hair. Jackie has orange hair, (the same color as Jake's fur), which she wears in a ponytail with a pink ponytail holder. She wears a long lavender shirt, that covers whatever she's wearing on her legs. She has blue sandals and hot pink fingernail paint. Evidently, she doesn't have a tail like Jake Spidermonkey and other primates have. Which could've be a deduction for Adam to admit his mistake. Personality Jackie seems to be a proud competitive when it comes to cheerleading. Whenever something doesn't go her way, she snaps, going rampant on anywhere she goes. Jackie's really sensitive about her looks including being compared to a monkey due to her appearance. She also holds deep resentment towards Adam for beating her in a cheerleading contest via accused for thinking that's actually Jake in disguise to get revenge and later called unattractive in the zoo thus showing just how wrathful she can be to anyone who gets on her bad side. Trivia *Her only actual appearances are in Cheer Pressure and A Whole Zoo World. *In Cheer Pressure, she's revealed to be the captain of the Chester Arthur Middle School cheerleading squad and had actually just transferred to CAMS from another school. **At first, Adam thought that Jackie was actually Jake in disguise who wanted to get revenge on the Charles Darwin Middle School Jungle Squad for kicking him off the team. Gallery Jackie is Offended.png|Jackie as she appeared in "A Whole Zoo World". Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Bullies Category:Humans Category:Chester Arthur Middle School Category:Villains Category:Recurring characters Category:Doppelgängers